What Happened to Bates?
by shegal92
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Bates after the first Monkey Fist episode? Wonder no more! Please R


Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, absolutely no one.

This is my version of Monkey Fist's past. Please review.

Monty Fisk, famous archeologist, now Monkey Fist. Long had he wanted mystical monkey power and now he had it. After years and years of sleepless nights researching about it, he finally had it. All four monkey idols had been aligned in the right position, after so many years of searching. Searching for the things that kept him from becoming the ultimate monkey master. In a shot of powerful light, being raised from the ground. Defying gravity and its laws, if only a moment. He had felt the sensation come over him, the feeling of complete power course up his spine. It was worth every minute of the pain-staking research, just to feel the monkey power come over him. It was well worth it, and beyond.

He remembered the day well when he first found out about the mystical monkey power. He had only been a brown belt in Tai Shing Pek Kwar (monkey kung fu) at the time. He was talking with some of the villagers and mentioned he was going up to the nearby monkey temple. They had eagerly told him not to, that it was haunted. He asked them why they thought it was haunted and that was where his curiosity blossomed. Much more interesting, and slightly dangerous, than doing documentaries for the Knowing Channel about simian specimens.

It soon became an obsession. He had to have this monkey power, had to go beyond what every monkey lover thought was a boundary. Yes, he admitted his monkey addiction seemed sometimes to slightly get out of hand. But there was never a time he would completely loose it. Until now. With the help of a biogeneist named DNAmy, his hands became like the paws of a monkey, his feet the same way. He had practically abandoned all research on anything else. He had almost gone mad trying to seize the ultimate monkey power. But this wasn't enough. He wanted more.

Revenge. At one time, the word sounded dreadful to him. But now, it sounded as peaceful as chimes in the wind. Revenge, just the sound of it brought up small amounts of anger. Ron Stoppable, revenge, yes they sounded the same to him. If it wasn't for Ron Stoppable he might be the ruler of the monkey universe. Miss Possible had done very little, if not helped him blindly in his plans. She had retrieved the monkey idol from the last temple so he did not have the risk of injuring his precious hands or feet. Ron Stoppable however had stopped him from being the ultimate monkey master. That was all he truly wanted, he wasn't as crazed as that Drakken fellow to take over the world. That would only be an added bonus.

These thoughts he meditated on, sipping herbal tea staring out a large window. He watched as the tide rolled in, how the waves lashed at the shores and drew back. He had just escaped from jail and had brought Bates with him. Bates, he had thought he had gone mad. Yes, he did admit it was wrong to drag Bates into this. But it was not wrong to pursue something you love with everything in you. He would become the monkey king. He would get rid of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible, if given the chance.

He turned around as he heard the thud of something drop onto the floor.

"Drat!" Bates murmured under his breath picking up the dropped suitcase.

"Bates, what are you doing?" The short man straightened up, looking defiantly into his employer's eyes.

"I'm sorry, m'lord. But I no longer wish to serve you. It's rather…dangerous." Inside, Monkey Fist howled with anger. How dare he leave me? I'm not dangerous! He doesn't even know the meaning of dangerous! But outwardly, he just turned back to the sea.

"I won't hold you back." He took another sip of tea. Bates stood, stunned for the moment.

"Goodbye, m'lord. And good luck." Out of his peripheral vision, he watched Bates struggle with his luggage to the door. One day, he would show him. One day, he would learn a thing or two about betrayal and danger…and revenge.

He would show them all. He wasn't crazy, he wasn't mad. There was nothing wrong with him. He took another sip of tea. All in good time.

THE END


End file.
